How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Starrie
Summary: a one-shot song-fic about Sakura and Syaoran. will they finally admit thier feelings to one another late one night? Warning, S+S mush up ahead!!


SN: hello ppls, how ya doin? Well, I'm here about to write a song-fic based on the song "how did I fall in love with you" by Backstreet Boys. I absolutely, positively luuuuv them!!! Especially nick ^_~ (he's so adorable) I heard the song and I thought "awwww!! This would be so good for a song-fic! I really hope you all enjoy it. Of course it's S+S well, I dunno what else to say other than, please read and review!!! Oh yeah, and for those who have read my other fics, sorry! I'm not putting any Starrie notes throughout this story. Some of you might actually find this a relief ^_^ but, no not for this but for those of you who do like it. In my next fic, I promise I'll add them!! And for those of you who don't…..you're lucky _this_ time. Though next time…..I'll be back MUAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *cough* *cough* 

Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!!!! SO DON'T YOU DARE SUE!!! OR...OR....I'LL SUE YOUR ASS RIGHT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!*ahem* I don't own any ccs/cc characters, nelvana (although they shouldn't cuz they totally fucked up the series) Kodansha and clamp and other companies owns them. I also don't own How Did I Fall In Love With You. Backstreet boys own the song. 

Important Info: nothing much, except that Sakura and Syaoran are now18 and still haven't admitted their feeling to one another. That's basically it. Uhhh..…yeah, this is a S+S fic, so you pplz who don't like them…..Go to hell!!! That's it thank you! *innocent smile* 

Key:   
"talking"   
'thinking'   
_enforced words _(i finally figured out how to italize!!! aren't you all just so proud of me! ^_^)   
***song lyrics***   
~*~change of point of view 

HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU 

By: Starrie   


Syaoran tossed and turned back and forth in his bed. He looked at his clock and groaned in frustration.   
The time read 3:00am, yet he hadn't been able to get no sleep whatsoever. His thoughts would always wander to a certain emerald-eyed beauty, thus making sleep impossible. 

_***_   
_Remember when_   
_We never needed each other_   
_The best of friends like_   
_Sister and brother_   
_We understood we'd_   
_Never be alone_   
_***_

He kicked the cover to one side and made his way to the door, which led to the balcony. He slowly walked out into the cool crisp night air and stood there admiring the star-filled sky.   
'thank god tomorrow's Saturday'   
He thought. Lately, he hadn't been getting much sleep and had fallen asleep in class once in a while. Nights now seemed infinite to him. he could do nothing but think.   
Think about Sakura and all the times they spend together as kids.   
Sometimes he wished they were still catching clow cards, that way he would be able to fight by her side once more. 

_***_   
_Those days are gone_   
_Now I want you so much_   
_The night is long and I need your touch_   
_Don't know what to say_   
_Never meant to feel this way_   
_Don't wanna be_   
_Alone tonight_   
_***_

They were now 18 and Syaoran still hadn't admitted his feeling for her. 

"Why!" 

He shouted while banging his fist on the rail of the balcony. 

"Out of all the girls out there, why did I had to fall in love with _her_?" 

_***_   
_What can I do to make you mine_   
_Fallen so hard so fast this time_   
_What did I say what did you do_   
_How did I fall in love with you_   
_***_

His life had been already been planned out like a road map for him.   
Go to Japan and retrieve the Clow cards for the Elders come back and train until he was old enough to officially become leader of the Li clan.   
Finally, he would marry Meiling, the person he had been engaged to for years.   
But then, once he met Sakura that road map seemed to have been tossed out the window and he no longer had everything so neatly planned out.   
Syaoran gave out a small smirk as he remembered all the times Sakura could make him blush easily when they were little kids. Even now, that still worked. It was funny how the future leader of the Li clan, Syaoran Li, who was trained to feel no emotions whatsoever, would turn into a blushing frenzy whenever this girl smiled.   
At times when she would talk to him, he would start stuttering like a complete idiot. Once that had happened in front of Yamazaki. When Sakura walked away, Yamazaki put one hand on Syaoran's shoulder and shook his head 

"Man, you got it bad for her" 

He had said.__

_***_   
_I hear you voice and I start to tremble_   
_Brings back the child that I resemble_   
_I cannot pretend_   
_That we can still be friends_   
_Don't wanna be alone tonight_   
_***_

Syaoran then snapped out of his daydream when he thought he Sensed _her_

"Huh?" 

He asked as he looked up into the night sky. He could sense her pink aura in the still of the night. 

'Why would Sakura be up at this hour?' 

He thought confused, and then that's when he spotted her. she was flying around the city with the fly card. 

The wings on her back gave her a true angelic appearance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura Flew around town in the dark of the night. Everything was peaceful at this hour. For the past few days, including today, she couldn't sleep at night. She couldn't even think straight because her thoughts were always interrupted by a certain amber-eyed youth. 

'god I love him so much it hurts' 

she thought as a tear rolled down her delicate cheek. 

'I'll never be good enough for him though' 

she thought sadly. Sure she was the card mistress and all, but his magical training way surpassed hers. 

'I bet he looks for a girl that's just like him, good in everything they do, someone who expects perfection and nonetheless' 

she thought to herself.__

_***_   
_What can I do to make you mine_   
_Fallen so hard so fast this time_   
_What did I say what did you do_   
_How did I fall in love with you_   
_***_

'could it be?'Sakura thought.   
She had just sensed his gentle green aura. It seemed as if it was calling for her. She looked around her surroundings and blushed a bit in embarrassment.   
Absentmindedly, she had flown all the way to his apartment.   
She looked towards his balcony and saw a figure standing there, looking back at her. Although there was no light for her to see whom the person was, the green aura emitting from him gave him away.   
She smiled as she made her way towards his balcony.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran stared in awe as Sakura landed Softly on his balcony.   
Her now waist length auburn hair swayed gently with the wind that blew softly.   
Her forever smiling emerald-eyes was looking at him with total admiration.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Sakura stood there staring at Syaoran. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.   
his forever-messy chestnut-colored locks gave him a cute boyish look. His deep-amber eyes seemed to put her in some sort of trance.   
She could feel his intense stare and blushed. He seemed to always have this effect on her.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"hey Syaoran, what are you doing up so early?" 

Sakura asked him while giving him her best smile. He blushed under her gaze 

'stupid! Can't you ever _not_ blush for once in your life?' 

he scolded himself mentally. 

"oh nothing, I just couldn't sleep. How about you?" 

"same here" 

Sakura answered. She then shivered in the cool night air. Since she had been flying she hadn't felt how cold it really was. Now that she wasn't moving, she could finally feel the cool night air. 

"You cold?" 

Syaoran asked as he eyed her worriedly. 

"no! I'm alright" 

Sakura answered cheerfully. She wanted to stay here with Syaoran. 

"you're shivering" 

Syaoran pointed out. 

"no…..really! I'm fine" 

she answered. Sakura didn't want to leave Syaoran side. 

"here, let's go inside" 

Syaoran said, not giving her and option as he opened up the door for her. Sakura stepped into the warm apartment. 

'at least I get to still be with him. I thought he was gonna send me back home' 

she thought happily. 

"Take a seat on the couch, I'll bring us some hot cocoa" 

he said as he headed towards the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with two mugs in his hand. He handed one of them to Sakura and then took a seat next to her on the couch. Both of them just sat there in silence just sipping their warm drink and enjoying each other's company.__

_***_   
_Oh I wanna say this right_   
_And it has to be tonight_   
_Just need you to know_   
_I don't wanna live this life_   
_I don't wanna say good-bye_   
_With you I wanna spend_   
_The rest of my life_   
_***_   
Syaoran then put down his mug on top of the coffee table and cleared his throat. "Sakura, there's something I need to tell you" 

"what is it Syaoran?" 

Sakura asked interested as she put down her mug down next to his. 

"Sakura, ever since fifth grade, I've had this feeling inside of me. At first I tried to ignore it and deny it but…..time has only made those feeling grow stronger. After I tell you…..what I have to tell you, I don't want things to change between us…..I still want us to be friends, even if you don't feel the same way" 

Syaoran then took a deep breath. 

"I love you Sakura"__

_***_   
_What can I do to make you mine_   
_Fallen so hard so fast this time_   
_What did I say what did you do_   
_How did I fall in love with you_   
_***_

Sakura couldn't believe she was hearing this. Syaoran Li, the guy she loved all these years had actually just told her that he _loved_ her. She looked at him and realized his head was lowered to the floor and his eyes were closed shut. 

'He thinks..…I'm gonna reject him' 

she thought sadly. She then found her voice and spoke up. 

"No, Syaoran, I don't want us to be _just_ friends" 

Syaoran's head immediately shot up. He had a look of panic, hurt, and confusion all in one. 

"But I sai…" 

Sakura cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. 

"Wait let me finish. I don't want us to be _just _friends, I want more. I want you to be the person I spend the rest of my life with, and you know why Syaoran? Because I love you with all my heart." 

Syaoran could do nothing but smile upon hearing her words. 

"You have no ideas how much I love you" 

Syaoran said as he hugged her close and placed a kiss on her lips. Sakura in return, deepened the kiss. After they separated, she snuggled into Syaoran's arms, and finally this time, sleep came easily to both of them. 

_***_   
_Everything's changed_   
_We never knew_   
_How did I fall...in love…with…you_   
_***_   
__

SN: awwwwww!! Now wasn't that sweet and short?? I absolutely adore this fic. I think it's probably one of my best works. It's also my favorite. And the song…it's so sweeeeet!!! I absolutely love Backstreet Boys and the first time I heard this song I knew it would make a perfect song-fic (I was just to lazy to write it up -_-;) well, I really hope you like it. Please review!! And please *sigh* no e-mail on flaming BSB cuz if I get something like "bsb sucks!!! *n sync rules!" then I'm sooooo sending you a hate mail!!! *shows a mad Starrie* hehehehehehehe....just kidding ^^;; I just wanna make it clear that…I don't hate *n sync just cuz I'm a BSB fan!!! I also like them it's just…..BSB is my number 1 ^_^ I think I might write a fic with an *n sync song, I'm just gonna have to listen to my CD and hopefully I'll find one good enough Well, until next time, bye!   
~Starrie   


Starrie: (present) *stares at song-fic wide-eyed* WHAT THE HELL WUZ I THINKIN' WHEN I WROTE THAT UP!?!?!? GOD THAT SUCKED!!!!!!!!!!! *makes gagging noises* ohmigosh......i just realized how bad this fic is....honestly!! oh well, i'm too lazy to change it so i'm sticking to the original. i've only changed the doc format to html format and that's all...yup...my first song-fic...*sigh* i need to do a new one....anybody got any ideas for any songs? i'm thinking of Brandy's "have you ever"...well, i'm still thinking it over. if you have suggestions...please do tell!! thanks and please review!! even if its to say how much my first song-fic sucked cuz...i'll agree with you!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
